If Max became a preggo
by Purple with Irony
Summary: After three years...something happens...Fang and Max get prego? FAX ,duh, NIGGY and other romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR! sniffle**

**Iggy POV.**

"What is going on?!" I screamed at Max and Fang…they were hiding something and I knew. So I took them into the woods, away from hearing point for the rest of the flock, and started the interrogation.

"Nothing!" Max said defensively.

"You and Fang have been hiding something…I already know you two have been having sex." They sat there in a silent shock. Then, it finally donned on me.

"Max…" I said in awe. "You're…you're-"

"Yes Ig! I'm pregnant!" She shouted. I got a big grin on my face…but then another thing donned on me.

"What were you guys thinking!? I mean, your barely seventeen! And an eraser could kick you in the stomach! Then we might not _just_ lose the baby Max…we could lose you! I'm not a doctor but Im pretty sure that can happen."

As soon as I finished my sentence, someone broke out into sobs…and I'm _pretty _sure that it wasn't Fang.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me by my collar.

"Don't you think she's already got enough problems?" Fang whispered in my ear, venom dripping from his voice.

"I-I'm sorry. I guess I got a little worked up." I said, trying everything so that my loving brother wouldn't punch me in the face.

I wiggled out of his grip and sat next to Max. I put my arm around her shoulders and hugged her.

"But you guys are young!" I whisper-yelled in a concerned voice Max giggled and pushed me off the log. Fang, Max and I laughed as I got up and dusted myself off.

I guess it wasn't _too_ bad that Max was pregnant…actually, its gonna be pretty fun.

-grins evilly-

**Fang POV.**

I grabbed Max's hand and Iggy put hit finger through my belt loop and we walked back to the clearing we were camped at. Iggy was smart, he found out pretty fast.

We got back and Iggy blindly went over and kissed Nudge on the cheek and sat next to her. She grabbed his hand and stared. From him to us, she just stared.

"What?" I asked

"What happened in the woods?" I looked at her with a stern look on my face.

"Nothing." I sat next behind Max and rubbed her shoulders. I kissed her neck then I whispered into her ear,

"When are we gonna tell the others…they all 'know' right?" She looked up at me and said,

"Looks like daddy Fang will have to take Iggy and you guys will have to give Gaz the 'talk' and me and Nudge will tell Angel…"

She looked concerned. I rubbed her shoulders until I realized she fell asleep sitting up.

I laid her on my chest and I fell asleep. I should be one of those guys who writes a book about what happens to them…yeah, it would be called: Nine months of living _hell_.


	2. Anything

**A/N Enjoy chappie 2!**

**Disclaimer: Meow! I don't own Maximum ride!**

**Fang POV.**

I woke up to a sunny day, perfect day…the only thing that was missing was Max. I started to panic. I got up and looked around…everyone was asleep but where the _hell _is Max?

I silently ran through some woods and then I was in the little clearing where Iggy had been questioning us. And there she was, she was sitting on the ground, bawling.

"Max? Are you okay?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"No…Im not okay. What if what Iggy said was right? And then I died and so will the baby and I wouldn't be here for…oh god!" She burst into tears again.

"It's okay. Umm…what Iggy said, he was just in the moment. That won't really happen. If anything happens to you, you know I'd take care of the flock." I whispered into her ear while stroking her hair.

"Yeah Fang…that's good for you! But I'm pregnant! And I can't go fight some erasers or if I don't fly just right I might have a miscarriage or whatever!" She looked at me with tear stained cheeks and literally fire in her eyes. **(A/N lol)**

And then she just burst into tears again.

Nudge, with Iggy close behind, came through some trees and Nudge said,

"OH MYGOD! Ig told me!" I looked at Iggy. He shrugged his shoulders and mouthed "sorry".

"YOU LEFT GAZ AND ANGEL BY THEMSELVES??" Max shouted. Iggy frantically looked around.

"Ummmm…yeah." He said slowly turning Nudge to make a run for it. Then, I remembered.

"C'mon Ig, we have to go give Gazzy the 'talk'." I said grabbing Iggy's hand and putting it through my belt loop.

"Are you kidding me? No one has had the 'talk' with him yet? Jeb had the 'talk' with me when I was six." I snickered and helped Max off the ground and walked back to our clearing.

But the Gasman and Angel weren't the only ones there…

**Nudge POV.**

We got back to our camping spot and there were like sixty million erasers! Well, around that number. I immediately lunged at one that was pulling at Angel's hair.

It took a swipe at me with its big hairy claws but it stopped and looked petrified. I looked around me, and my eyes stopped on Angel.

She was staring at the eraser, and suddenly the eraser started to roll around in the dirt. So did like twenty others.

After five minutes of rolling around, they finally gave up and Angel knocked them out on rocks.

I took on four more, one of them was behind me and made a huge blow to my back. I fell to the ground, passed out.

I woke up on the ground with water splashing at my face from rain, beating down on my head.

Someone grabbed me and set me under a tree with Gaz, Fang and Angel, all knocked out _cold_.

"What happened?" I asked my beloved Igs. Me and Iggy are…well…together.

"Erasers." He said. I recounted everything…

"Is Max ok? Is she hurt? Is she still pregnant?" Iggy nodded and said that she was fine. So I wobbled over to her.

"You ok, sweetie?" She asked, her puffy red eyes and tear stained face told me that she had been sobbing.

"Yeah, are you?"

"I'm fine! Just a little surprised." She smiled weakly at me and a wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug.

I was going to do something for her…anything to make her feel better.


	3. No Clue

**A/N HEEEELLLLOOOO AGAIN! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own MR**

**Fang POV.**

I woke up after a bad fight with erasers.

_Max!_

I immediately got up and looked around. This was getting old. Waking up everyday and not being able to find my pregnant girlfriend. _Really_, it's getting old.

I saw some brush moving and Max and Nudge came out from some trees.

"Hello beautiful." I said kissing her on the fore head.

"Good morning daddy." She said. _Daddy_…

I looked into space. I was gonna be a _daddy._ I kinda just stood there, until I realized I wasn't breathing.

I swallowed a few deep breaths and sat Max on my lap. I kissed her. We sat kissing, only breaking apart to breath.

I ran my tongue along her bottom lip. She granted me entrance and we sat exploring each others mouths.

**Iggy POV.**

"Angel will you quit it!" I yelled.

That little rat was pretending to be knocked out and had a full view of Max and Fang making out. She kept sending me mental pictures of it!

She sent me another and they had broken apart and were looking in Angel's direction.

"Angel!" Max warned. "What are you doing to Ig?"

"Nothing…." She said, her innocent voice kicking in.

"Sending me pictures of you and Fang making out." I said

"Oh, now you're _getting_ it!" I heard Fang say and then uncontrollable laughter from Angel. Then someone sat next to me.

"Hey Nudgeykinz." I said as Nudge flicked me in the ear.

"Hi Iggykinz."

"No." Me and Nudge just busted up laughing.

"Ok…so Fang is on top of Angel, tickling her to death. Max is sat against a tree laughing as Angel rolls around, laughing. Ooh, Angel just started to escape a little, but Fang grabbed her foot, that's why you just heard her scream bloody murder…" I smiled.

Nudge always told me what was happening…it was great. She was perfect.

"So Ig, I did some research…" Oh no. "I think we should throw Max a shower…thing."

"Umm, ok. How and when are we exactly gonna do this?"

"Ok…we need to get the whole Flock together, except Max." Well duh.

"And we need presents, decorations, and food. Ya know, the works." Nudge sounded over excited, so naturally I laughed.

"What?" She said, punching my arm.

"Ow!" I yelled and I fell on the ground.

"Iggy, stop freaking around!" She whisper-yelled. "Everyone's looking at me like Im a freaking eraser!" I laughed and held out my hand and she helped me up.

**Random Whitecoat POV.**

"What is the status of the specimen?" I asked

"We should have complete control of it in about nine months."

"Perfect…Max won't have a clue."

**A/N Haha evil cliffies all around!!! REVIEW OR THERE WILL BE SOCKS IN YOUR UNDERWEAR DRAWER!! MUWHAHAHAAHAHA!!!! P**


	4. Good Fangy

**A/N hello! Im back after a long vaca!! Fang and Max trying to name there baby. **

**Oh…and Im kinda doing it like friends when Rachel and Ross try to name Emma…sooo yeah!!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**Claimer: I own this plot teehee**

**Fang POV.**

So…here we are…month one passed and Max is just fine! She's not abnormally huge…not craving dirt and dish soap…and she's not mood swing-y…_much_.

She was just Max. Same old Max.

She came and sat on my lap as we watched Angel torture Gazzy. ((**A/N Not literally…just like the torture a little sister would do to an older brother. Lol))**

Max looked up at me and kissed my cheek. I came down and kissed her forehead.

"Have you thought of names?" Max said

"Isn't it a little early?"

"No." I looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You know! Like when you were a kid you thought of names for your future kids?"

"Umm…usually I was thinking of ways to escape the school so…"

"Be serious!" She said playfully punching my arm.

"You first." I said.

"Okay…Calle."

"Eeww."

"Fine you go."

"Um…Sandra."

"What?!"

"Okay!" I said "We each get seven vetoes."

"'Kay." Max said "How about Donavan for a boy?"

"Veto…for a girl…Taylor."

"Ugh…gross…veto. A girl…Saharah!"

"I'm sorry! I thought we were naming a child not a desert." I said, mouthing veto.

"Well I'm sooo sorry that Taylor is sooo important!"

"A boy…Ashley." She said smiling as sweet as she possibly could.

I almost burst out laughing.

"WHAT!?" She yelled.

"V-Veto." I said between laughs.

"Well we have to agree on something." She pouted and made bambi eyes at me.

"Don't…" I warned her as I snapped my eyes shut.

"Okay…" She said, and I heard a ruffling of clothing. "Okay Fang, taking off my shirt.

My eyes slowly opened. Only enough to see her holding someone's shirt and ruffling it around…and the bambi eyes.

"Damn." I said. Max laughed.

"You gotta be open minded!" She said

"You too!" She flicked me in the ear.

"Lisa." Max said

I froze. "I'll use all the vetoes in the world…" I said

She laughed again

"I'm just kidding!"

I thought a minute.

"How about Cassidy?" Max sat there and looked at me with no emotion.

"Sorry! If it's that bad-"I began but Max kissed me.

"It's perfect!" She said. She patted me on the head. "Good Fangy."

I scowled at her and started tickling her to death.


	5. The search Starts

**A/N;; Hello again!! I know I suck but I'm still doing it a bit. Well….if you have creative names for the baby please tell me!**

**I'm really sorry for the person who had gave me a name…but I'm gonna use it in a different fanfic…if I can manage three….blah!!!**

**Heres new chappie!!!**

**Claimer: I own things…**

**Disclaimer: But I don't own MR!!**

**Iggy POV.**

I was sitting up against a tree…listening to the sounds around me.

From what I could hear, Gazzy and Angel were playing tag, Nudge was training with Max…but I didn't hear Fang.

I heard rustling and got tense.

"Hey Ig…I uhmmm…need to talk to you." Fang's voice sounded shaky and nervous.

I really hope that the fanfic I'm in wasn't about to turn into a "Figgy" one…gag.

"What's wrong?" I said suspiciously.

"I-uh…think I'm going to ask Max if sh-she'll marry me." He said, ending it by clearing his throat nervously.

I turned my head to the direction of his voice.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah…I mean if we're going to have a baby then don't you think that's better?"

I grinned widely.

"That's great!" I yelled excitedly.

"Shhhhhh!!" He said quietly. "Can you tell that everyone's eyes are on you or are you just too stupid to realize that you just yelled at the top of your _lungs_!?" He whisper-yelled.

"Sorry…" We laughed and started discussing how he would do it.

**Max POV.**

"So how are you and Ig doin'?" I asked Nudge as I aimed a kick at her.

"We're great…not as great as you and Fang but…" She grabbed my foot and threw me away from her.

"OH ha-ha. If you and Iggy even think about getting _pregnant_…I'll kill you both." I said, throwing several punches her way.

"Well…not pregnant…but…" She looked at me hopefully, as she grabbed my fists and kicked me on the back of my knee, making me fall.

I looked at her with my jaw dropped.

"Nudge Ride!" I exclaimed, now making everyone look at _me_ instead of Iggy.

Just to embarrass her, I yelled the rest so everyone could hear.

"Me and Fang are seventeen! But you're only fifteen! You better be glad I'm even letting you **be** with Iggy! But definitely I'm not going to give you permission to have _SEX_ with him!!"

She instantly turned bright red and widened her eyes at me.

I looked at Iggy and he was also red and looking extremely uncomfortable.

There were a couple of moments of silence…then me and Fang started busting up.

As soon as we started laughing, Iggy got up.

I stopped laughing, and so did Fang, we had no idea what he was doing.

He got right in front of Nudge.

And, like it was the simplest thing in the world, or it wasn't the most random thing in the world…he put one hand on her face and one hand on her waist and kissed her.

Everything was quiet and they had been kissing for awhile…but neither of us made a sound.

I looked over at Fang and winked at him, He smiled.

They broke apart and Iggy said,

"You really need to keep quiet."

"Well that worked." She said.

Me and Fang instantly started laughing again.

"Seriously Max…she was brave enough to ask you in private…but I'll ask you in front of everyone." He said, and Nudge buried her face in his shirt.

"She's only fifteen!!" I yelled…and he shook his head.

"That's not young!" He yelled and I heard Nudge whimper.

I thought again…maybe she was old enough…if she wasn't getting pregnant…

"Whatever." I said and Nudge brought her face up and kissed Iggy again.

"Where are Gazzy and Angel?" Fang suddenly asked.

I looked around…no Gazzy…no Angel.

"HOLY FUCK!" Iggy yelled. And I didn't even bother to say language.

I grabbed my back pack, told everyone else to too, and I spread my wings and was up in the air…searching for my babies.


	6. Authors Note

**A/N Sorry…I hate these things.**

**But you guys must review and tell me if you're still reading.**

**Really much thanks also if you add a name for fax's baby.**

**Thanks so much!!!**

**Ashlyn**


	7. Fax luff

**A/N Okay! I'll write! Hahahaha.**

**You guys make me laugh. Anyway…I've got REALLY good names for the baby! And I've got REALLY good ideas from you guys.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Max POV.**

How could they take them right from under my nose?

Was it even the school? Where are they? Are they safe? I'm going crazy!

"Max." Fang flew right next to me. "Calm down…It'll be all right. I'm sure they're fine and you know that this can't be good for the baby." I nodded and looked down at my stomach.

_2 months…just 2 months. _I couldn't help lately to think of how long 9 months will be…

_Right now all I can think of is where my babies are._

_Max?_ Angel's tiny voice popped into my head.

_Angel? Where are you?_

_I-I don't know. Me and Gasman were playing tag and I tagged Gazzy and that moment we were in some woodsy place._

**New power, obviously. **Jebs voice chimed into our conversation. I couldn't think with all the voices in my head.

"Land." I said to Fang and he passed it onto Ig and Nudge.

_So wait…Angel has a new power?_

_AWWESOME!_

**Now now, Angel. Don't get too overexcited. It might not stay long.**

_NOW WERE IN FLORIDA! I CAN SEE THE SIGN!_

_Teleport to…umm…_

"Fang? Where are we?" He looked at me confused.

"Uhhhh…Oklahoma. I think." He took out a map and looked at it for a few seconds.

"Yeah."

_Teleport to Oklahoma sweetie._

'_Kay Max. Gazzy says this is soooooo Oooo sweet! And Hi._

Out of thin air, Gazzy and Angel appeared, hand in hand, a couple of miles away.

"What the hell?" Nudge said as she explained to Iggy what happened.

"Thank god you're alright." I said, grabbing them both up and hugging them.

After awhile, everything had settled down.

Iggy and Nudge were sitting together; Gazzy and Angel were playing another game.

I sat on Fangs lap, watching Gaz and Angel.

"Hey…2 months." Fang said, smiling at me.

"I know…how big do you think it is?" He thought a minute and then moved his pointer finger and thumb about 2 centimeters apart.

"About that big." I smiled pecked his lips lightly.

"I hate Cassidy." I said looking up at him. He laughed.

"Well, what do you want to name it?"

"Uhhhh…I don't know!" I looked at him hopefully.

We just kinda sat there and thought. I watched Gazzy and Angel hide then find each other.

"I got it." He said his voice a bit hoarse. He got down into my ear and whispered.

I felt tears form in my eyes, but held them back. I instantly turned my face to him and kissed him hard.

"I love you." I breathed into his ear.

"I love you too."

**A/N YOU aren't allowed to know the name Fang whispered until the baby is born!**

**Muhaha. Well readers…I shall see you next chap.**

**TTFN**

**Ashlyn**

**Ps**

**REVIEW**

**teehee**


	8. I wont beleive it

**DA/N OKAY PEOPLE! NO HINTS! NOT TELLIN ANYONE! And alsoooo...I'm going to say maybe to every guess you, uhmmm, guess?**

**ALSOOO…This begins with a random Nudge rant.**

**But that doesn't mean that I've lost it.**

**Oboe.**

**Just Oboe.**

**ALRIGHT!**

**Kay then. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR…sniff**

**Nudge POV.**

DAMN IT ALL!

Max gave me and Iggy permission to…err- make love…but everyone keeps barging in when were alone!

Ohhhhhhh Nudgey! Angel needs help with her shoe tying! Igs! I need you to cook so we aren't starving! Oh Nudge, Oh Iggy, Oh Nudge, Oh Iggy!

I SWEAR TO insert dirty curse word here ALMIGHTY another curse word GOSH!

I don't care what happens today…we get into a hotel and that's it.

I love Iggy and he loves me, nothing could ever change that.

And he's getting' lucky tonight. -Winks-

**Max POV.**

_Two months and 1 weeeeeek! Two months and 1 weeeeeek!_

I couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Hey." Fang's voice sounded far away "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…just thinking' about our little -insert name that Fang whispered here…MUHAHAHAH!-." I said, smiling at him.

Then Fang flipped around, his wings now facing the ground (we are flying) and came down to my stomach.

"Hey there…I'm Fang, your dad." I watched as he rubbed my stomach "You probably can't even hear me, well all I want to say is that one, I really hope you're a boy cause if you aren't gonna have to choose a new name.

And second, please don't hurt your mom. I can't stand to see her in pain." He looked back up at me and winked, then resumed his place next to me.

"You are too good to be true." I said, looking at him. He smiled at me and flapped his wing down onto mine.

"WHAT IN THE _HELL _IS THAT?" I turned to see Nudge pointing at a two clouds, looking a little metallic-y…and they were getting bigger.

At that moment in time, my stomach had a sharp pain.

I told Fang and he nodded, telling me to close my wings. I did, he grabbed me and flew down to the ground.

"You stay in this tree and don't come out…okay? I'll be right back." I nodded.

_Max…Iggy says you are just stressing and you need some rest. The baby is fine. And we all love you. Iggy says he loves you two. Awwww…you and the baby. Now we all say that…Nudge said it five times. Gazzy said he loves you more…Awwww._

_Thanks sweetie. I love you all too. And -insert name again Muhaha- loves you guys too._

Suddenly…huge fight broke out. Flyboys were everywhere.

**Fang POV.**

Damn all flyboys to fucking hell!

I'm staying close to Max's tree. If any flyboys even get near it…they're dead. Then, like on cue, a flyboy snuck behind me and was going to Max's tree.

I got right in front of him.

"You want her, you go through me." I said, reminding myself of the time me and Max went to that crack house and Max said I was the Angel of Hell.

"Resistance is Futile." The flyboy said, it grabbed my wrist and tried to fling me sideways.

I brought my foot up and kicked its head off with one blow. Then like a bunch that were just standing around immediately came at me.

I swung a punch at one right in its chest and it made a whirring sound and fell to the ground. Beat up another one, killed one with just two hits to the back.

There seemed like hundreds. Every time you broke one, two formed then four, then eight, then sixteen. It went on and on.

I heard screams and yells but I didn't stop, I was mesmerized by the unending chain of flyboys. Suddenly, I heard a scream _behind _me and immediatelyknew it was Max.

I turned to see a flyboy, with a handful of Max's hair, dragging her who knows where.

Max kicked its head off just like I did.

"I can fight." Max said, pressing her back against mine, like one of those weird movies where everything starts going in slow-motion.

I nodded to her and started hitting flyboys in the backs again. Bam, Bam, Bam.

Three blows and about ten of them were dead.

Then, like they had just fulfilled their task, they all crammed into two helicopters and flew away.

"Report!" Max yelled.

"Fine" Gazzy.

"I'm super." Angel said.

"Nudge?" Max said, worriedly. I heard a wail out of nowhere and looked to where I heard it.

"Nudge! What's wrong…Nudge?" Max ran over to her. Everyone was frozen to their spots. But Angel must have read Nudge's mind, she was on the ground sobbing too.

"Those BASTARDS!" She yelled, falling to her knees. She wailed just as hard as Nudge.

I looked around and took account of everyone.

My stomach did somersaults.

"No." I said quietly, running towards Max and Nudge.

On the ground, blood not flowing but in a huge puddle, under Iggy.

His eyes open, but not seeing. I felt my eyes burn, I reached for his wrist but Max gave me a sad, miserable look saying _'I already checked.'_

And I didn't even hold the tears back; I fell to my knees beside Max.

Nudge kissed Iggy for a good minute and Max gently laid her hand on his eyes and closed them.

I couldn't believe this, this was NOT believable. I won't believe it.

_Iggy is NOT DEAD! _I yelled in my head, tears running down my face.

But the proof was right in front of my blurry, burning eyes.

Something I couldn't change.

Iggy was dead.


	9. The greatest blind, pyro, birdkid ever

A/N Hey everyone

**A/N Hey everyone! I have gotten lots of "what the hell man!"'s and lots of "NOOOOO"'s and many many many "I HATE YOU NOW!"'s**

**But its okay ppl…I still love you no matter what**

**:D**

**OH! And just to tell you guys…I HAVE NOT YET READ THE 4****TH**** BOOK! NO SPOILERS FOR ME THANKYOU!!**

**Another thing to tell you…this is going to be a long chap with almost all Fang POV**

**Its going to be them saying goodbye to ig and everything.**

**Get tissues if you cry easily**

**D:**

**Claimer: uhhhh**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR…blahblahblahnanananna**

**Director POV.**

"So you're telling me you did not get the Maximum Ride here? Under my orders you had not gotten a pregnant teenager captured?" The red headed director paced in front of her desk, interrogating an eraser.

"Ma'am we-"

"SILENCE! I sent you over there to get Maximum ride…a simple experiment. You went over there with hundreds of MY droids and got most of them killed, **and** accomplished _nothing_?"

"No ma'am…we got this and this done." She looked at the photos they had and nodded.

"Ah…the blind one…very well. He will be good enough for now." The director sat behind her desk once again. "And leave your things…I'd like to examine them. Is this really the blind one…the one that _heals _them all?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Very good. You may go." She watched as the eraser put everything down…three large bags of evidence. "Very good." She said smiling to herself.

**Fang POV.**

We left where the attack was…I had to c-carry Iggy's body s-somewhere better to bury-bury him.

I couldn't stop from believing that Iggy was dead…b-because now he's lying there, his chest wasn't moving, his heart wasn't beating, no breath could be heard.

I couldn't stop myself from crying this time.

Mr. No-emotion Fang was crying and couldn't do anything about it.

We finally got to a random place in Oklahoma and I gently laid Iggy on the ground.

The three girls were bawling and me and Gazzy were both sad…but we didn't cry anymore.

Me and Gaz flew over to a store, totally silent, and bought two shovels.

We started digging…digging and digging. I could hear the girls whispering and then sobs. I looked over at them and Max was consoling Nudge…but whatever Max said Nudge would cry even harder.

I felt a lump in my throat but swallowed it back down.

_No more crying…you have to be strong for the Gasman and the girls. No…no more crying damn it._

I held back more tears as Max let tears spill over her eyes and down her cheeks. Her hair was a mess and her eyes, puffy, red and swollen.

Me and the Gasman finished the hole and I went to the girls. Max looked up at me.

I could have lost it right there. She looked absolutely miserable, she looked so sad I even let out a small quiet whimper.

I could stand any of the littler kids crying…I could even take it when Iggy broke down and sobbed for hours…but when Max cried, the one girl that meant most to me in the world cried...

She stared at me with her bloodshot, glossy eyes. The happy light brown now turning a heartbreaking grayish color.

Then, I_ did _lose it. I grabbed her hands and brought her up in a standing position.

I put my hands on her shoulders and looked at her eyes again. She blinked twice and a tear came streaming down her cheek.

And pulled her into a tight hug and she put her head into my shoulder and cried. The sound of her cries made me want to cry my eyes out with her.

I wanted to make everything alright…but nothing could make this any better.

The shoulder part of my shirt soon became soaked and I came down towards her ear.

"I'm sorry this happened…there were just too many flyboys." She nodded on my shoulder.

"I love you." I breathed into her ear.

"I-I love you too-oo." She looked up at me and gave me a small, depressed smile.

I kissed her forehead and went back over to the gasman and the hole.

I gently grabbed up Iggy's body again and laid it in the whole. I folded his hands on his stomach and sure his eyes were all the way closed…he-he looked like he was sleep-sleeping.

Everyone came around the hole and looked down at Iggy. Max was holding Nudge close, Gazzy was holding his sister close and I was alone.

Angel stepped up.

"Iggy…I love you and I won't ev-ever forget you. You always were my favorite 14 year old brother. I'll miss you-." Her voice cracked at the end. My heart twanged with sadness…_why was Iggy her favorite?_

_Cause your more of my dad…you and Max are my mom and dad that I've always wanted. I-Iggy was my broth-brother._

I frowned and felt my eyes sting. _No more fucking crying._

I told myself over and over again.

Then, I thought I'd lose it again. Gazzy gave angel to me and he went up to Iggy's grave.

"Hey Ig…I-I'm sorry you had to go this way. I always thought you were going to cut the wrong wire on one of our bombs or something…" He forced a small, depressed laugh. "I'll never forget you…you were my role model, my brother, my best friend-." He broke off into a small sob.

"I-I love you-." He sobbed again and ran over to me. It was a little awkward, but I pulled him into a hug. I set Angel by his side and they grabbed each others hands again and cried silently.

There was a long silence and then I decided no one was going up…so I did. I looked back at Max and she gazed at me, with a small smile but her eyes still glossy and cheerless.

"Uhhhh…Iggy. You-You were the only guy who really knew me…who actually knew all my secrets." I choked back the huge lump in my throat, making my eyes sting as they started to fill up.

"I…I will never forget you. You were my brother…you were he guy that found out Max was going to have a b-baby." I stopped for a second, and then went on.

"You were the guy who edged me on to tell Max that I loved her…and I'm so glad you did. Thank you for everything you've done. I'm gonna miss your cooking."

I went back to where I was, but Max motioned me towards her. I went over and she let go of Nudge and wrapped her arms around me. I held onto her tight but she let go, pushed Nudge toward me and stood over Iggy's grave.

"Iggy, my little blind, trouble-making pyro." She forced a gloomy laugh and went on, "I never knew you did a bunch for mine and Fang's relationship. I-I wish you were here and I-I wasn't making this speech."

"I'm always gonna miss your cooking, your bright blue eyes, sarcasm and smart-ass remarks. But most of all, I'll never stop missing you. I-I love you Iggy and I c-cant believe that one-one of my babies are gone. I-I don't want to believe it…but I have-ave to."

She broke off into sobs and I came closer to her but she waved me down.

"I'll miss you Ig…forever and always. I l-love you." She put her face in her hands and she was shaking with sobs. I let Nudge go and walked up to her.

I faced her and pulled her into another hug.

"Shh…remember what's here?" I pressed my hand on her stomach and she sobbed and nodded. "It will be our Iggy. Iggy is going to be back in our lives within about 7 months." I felt her shake again in my arms.

I held her tightly. "Shh…it'll be okay. He's in a better place." I felt myself get teary eyed and I swallowed loudly. Max stopped and looked up at me.

"It's okay…it's okay to cry." She said, lovingly. I looked down at her tear-stained face and I felt my eyes sting for the hundredth time today.

"I-I it's ok- I don't need to-." She interrupted me.

"Everyone's crying…Iggy just **died.** You can cry." I looked back at Iggy's grave and then back at Max.

I felt my chin tremble and my eyes became blurry. I could faintly see the Flock as tears fell down my cheeks. I wiped them away and Max had a slight frown.

"I-uh…sorry." I said, but Max shook her head and rested it on my shoulder.

We all went up to his grave and put things on it.

Angel laid her little halo from which was ripped off of celestes head when the erasers took it. Gazzy set some kind of little paper bomb-thing. It had a little button but Gazzy didn't push it.

Nudge gently laid down a fragile lily that her and Iggy found when they were walking. I saw some of her tears fall into the middle of it and make a little puddle at the bottom.

Max went over and set a pack of matches that said: IGZ! Yo no show fer Yo!! ; And a Iggy's dark blue wind breaker. I grabbed a pretty big rock and set it on the grave site. I took out a sharpie and wrote,

** Iggy**

** A great friend**

** An awesome bomb master**

** The best boyfriend**

** A perfect brother**

** A super chef**

**And most of all...**

**The greatest blind, pyro, bird-kid ever.**

I stood up and looked at it all. It made me want to cry all over again. All the memories with Iggy and all the things he's done for me.

Then, everybody watched as the Gasman walked up to the paper bomb thing and pushed the button. At the top of the bomb, the fuse ushered a small 'boom' and confetti of all the flock's names and wings came shooting up like eight feet high and came floating down onto the grave.

My eyes blurred again as we all huddled up together and watched the confetti.

It was amazing. All of Iggy's handiwork.

And as the last of the confetti fell, we opened our wings, cried our goodbyes and flew off.

I didn't know where we were going…and today I didn't care.


	10. Smile now

JESUS PEOPLE

**JESUS PEOPLE! No more flaming/sadness/angriness reviews!!**

**I know your all grieving, just grab a fluffy Iggy teddy and read my story.**

**Hahahaha**

**Claimer: BLOOP BLOOP**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MR**

**Max POV.**

"Okay, c'mon guys. Let's go get some food." Nudge burst into tears at the word food.

I went over to her and held her for a bit and calmed her down, then went back in front of everyone.

Everything I do or say reminds all of us of Iggy. Food, cook, blue, blonde, fire.

Everything.

We flew over to some restaurant and dug through the two dumpsters they had.

"I've got half a hamburger and a whole bunch of fries. But everything has ketchup on it." Gaz said.

"That's great Gaz." I said, sniffling a bit. Gasman was so tough. His voice wasn't even shaking anymore.

"I found a taco." Angel said, wrinkling her nose. I laughed a little, and everyone made a little chuckle. Even Nudge.

We flew to the nearest park and sat in the dark trees, eating our trash.

**Fang POV.**

"Fang, take the…um…whatever this is." I shook my head.

"Max, I'm not even hungry. Plus you have two people to feed. Feed them." She looked at me sternly. "I'm not gonna be hungry for awhile." I thought about Iggy, and Max understood what I meant and her expression softened.

"Okay" She said, taking a bite out of the taco/jelly/cheeseburger thing and scrunched her nose, throwing it down.

I pulled put the laptop and went to the blog. I typed,

**Hey everyone. I've got some pretty fucked up news…**

I wondered if the readers would get mad if I cursed…

**We got mobbed by flyboys today. And now were left with only five flock members.**

**Yep…they killed Iggy.**

**I can't believe it either. I couldn't believe it for awhile…but we've buried him and everything.**

I felt a twang of sadness when I thought of poor Iggy in that hole somewhere, but I pushed the image out of my head.

**Don't cry or anything cuz we all know he's in a better place.**

**Fly on**

**Fang**

I posted that blog entry, and in less than three minutes I had over fifty messages.

I didn't even click on them, just shut the laptop and put it back in my back pack.

"Okay guys!" Max said, standing up and clapping her hands.

"Time to fly, we need to get you two to bed." She said, pointing to Gazzy and Angel. We all stood up and I went over to Max.

"_You_ _two_ need to get to bed." She smiled at me.

"C'mon." She said, falling off the branch and bringing me with her.

I held onto her and opened my wings. She rolled her eyes at me and lifted her hand to pluck one of my feathers.

"Ow." I said, looking at the dark feather she brought back down.

She traced the feather up and down her finger.

"So pretty." She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and dropped her. She opened her wings and floated up next to me.

_Umm…Fang…Nudge isn't with us._

"Nudge isn't with us." I said instantly. Max looked back down at the tree. She was sitting there, looking completely miserable.

"I'll be back." I said. Max smiled at me.

"Hey Nudge. You have to come with us."

"What's the fucking point?!" She yelled harshly. I even winced I was so startled.

"Nudge, Come on." I said. She looked up at me, her face was tear stained.

"No." I almost rolled my eyes. "You're just trying to be like, hey! I'm daddy Fang so I can come down here and tell me fucking what to do!" I looked back and Max looked a bit concerned.

"You are fifteen." I said calmly. And she got furious.

"EXACTLY! Oh my god! I'm fifteen and I don't need some emo bird-boy to come tell me what to do!"

"Nudge! Stop it. I know you miss Ig-."

"Bite me Jackass." Ow. She opened her wings and flew _fast_.

"Nudge!! Nudge Ride! Get back here!" I yelled, opening my wings and flying after her. And I fly _a lot_ faster than her.

"What the hell are you thinking?" I asked, grabbing her wrist.

"Get. Off. Me." Her voice was dripping with venom.

"NUDGE! I know tha-."

"No you don't! You don't know ANYTHING!" She tried to rip her wrist from my hand but didn't succeed.

"NUDGE! Just be quiet! I LOVE YOU! The Flock LOVES you! I know you miss Iggy. We all miss Iggy, but you can't take it out on me or the Flock, OR yourself." She looked at me with a bit of a guilty look.

"Now I'm sorry that Iggy is gone, but he's in a better place. You can always come to us if you have to talk. I'll always be here for you to talk to. And if you have to cry, then cry. Just don't run away, Cause we've already lost one of you, I couldn't take it if we lost two."

At first, I thought she was going to slap me across the face or kick me in my special places…but her face softened and her eyes filled up with tears.

"I-I'm sorry." She said, hugging me. I patted her on the back and flew back with her.

"What happened?" Max asked me when I came back.

"Nothing. Just she missed Iggy." I felt stupid, of course she did.

"Hmmm."

"I love you." I said, kissing her forehead.

"You too." She said, with a small smile on her face.

**A/N And this is where you are gonna be happpyyyyy.**

**Iggy POV.**

Damn…this cage is cold.


	11. Just gotta powder my nose!

A/N YAY

**A/N YAY! I knew you guys would be happy!!**

**And let me just** **congratulate the smartness of JFW1415 cause they gets it. ;**

**Go see there review if you still don't get it. Hahahaha.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS AND YOUR OMGS AND ALL!**

**:D**

**Welcome back Ig!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**Claimer: I'm listening to Britney spears and thinking of a song fic…every time I try to fly, I fall without my wings… :**

**And you know we have to start with…**

**Iggy POV.**

"HEY! You! Dude! Can you escort me to the nearest little boys' room." I heard him mumble a few curse words.

"Just cause I'm blind doesn't mean I can't hear you, or people coming in…"

I heard my cage open and an arm grab me. I twisted my wrist out of the whitecoats hand and walked next to him, knowing if I made a run for it I'd meet a taser.

We walked by a lab and I gagged…not showing it of course but still.

_Damn antiseptic crap. _I thought, turning my head away from the smell.

"We're still going to the bathroom, right?" I asked, making my self sound bored.

"Yeah kid, just make it quick." I was surprised to how much freedom I got.

"There's gonna be cameras watching me pee, aren't there?" I asked, shaking my head.

"No cameras watching you." He said, and I heard him turn a page of something. "Okay kid, door's right in front of you. Hurry."

I put my hands in front of myself like a little helpless old lady, even though I could have jus reached down and pulled the door open.

When I got in, I felt the lock on the door, and _click._

"You better not stay in there forever." I heard the guy say.

"Oh I won't!" I called in a girlish voice. "I just have to powder my nose!"

I immediately started to feel the walls around me. Fuck whitecoats and their windowless bathrooms. There was a sink, a mirror, toilet and shower.

Then I shivered as a burst of freezing air came out of a vent.

_The vent._ I thought. _How stupid are these people._

"I'm gonna take a shower! Like a ten minute one." I reassured the guy on the other side of the door.

"Make it five." The dude said, kinda muffled.

"I'll be gone in under three." I said quietly.

I went over to the shower and turned it on. The steaming water felt great on my hand and I fought myself into actually getting into the shower.

I stood on the toilet and felt around. It was in the middle of the room, I couldn't reach it.

"Fuck." I said aloud. How in the hell am I supposed to get to it?

_You have wings…_ I reminded myself.

Oh…oh yeah. I opened my wings at their fullest length. It felt good to stretch them out, but they wouldn't extend all the way.

I know what you're thinking. JESUS IGGY! You're already like what? Six foot four?

Well…this bathroom was in a school…schools bathrooms are tall. I'm going to bomb all school bathrooms.

Anyway, I pretty much flapped once and was right in front of the vent. I opened it, gently set it on the ground and flapped again.

I closed my wings and bulleted into the vent with precision. _Now, now. Where will this take me?_

I thought, feeling the cold metal under my hands as the vent turned to make me walk on my hands and knees.

**Max POV.**

I woke up early, _early _in the morning. We were at some park, sleeping in the trees.

I looked around. Fang was sitting on the end of a branch, finishing his watch.

Angel and Gazzy were huddled up by each other, and Nudge was sprawled over a couple of branches, with one of Iggy's hoodies clenched in her hand, under her head.

I felt like I couldn't breathe as I remembered what happened the past few days.

Iggy was gone. And it wasn't like when we left him with his parents or when all three of the guys had split up and left.

He was in a hole in Oklahoma…dead.

It felt like someone cut off one of my arms.

I huge piece of me was missing. A gaping hole in my heart…

I sat up and sat next to Fang.

"Hey you two." He said, kissing me.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?" He said, reading my expression.

"I-I still just can't believe he's gone." I said sadly. Fang wrapped his arms around me.

"I know…It's been four days and we're all still sad." I nodded and put my face into his shoulder.

He stroked my hair, "We need to go to your mom's house." He breathed into my ear.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause you're pregnant and we haven't told anyone except the Flock. Plus, shouldn't you get…uhmmm…checked out? Ya know the baby and all." I looked at him and nodded again.

"Your right. I guess we should." I said, getting up to wake everyone.

I shook Angel and she moaned and sat up, I shook Gazzy and he didn't move, I shook him again and he sprung up yelling "ERASERS!" He looked around and gave an angry sigh.

"Damn nightmares to hell." I heard him mutter.

"Excuse me?" I said, looking at him.

"Nothing." I scowled at him and went over to Nudge, and shook her.

She yawned and rolled over, almost falling off her branch. I caught her hand and pulled her back into place.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Kay guys were going to my mom's house to tell her stuff and get us checked out." I said, looking at my stomach. They all did sleepy nods and started packing their stuff.

Soon we had all our back packs together, minus one, and jumped into the air, first Fang, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and then me.

"It's gonna take about two hours to get there." Fang said, looking at the laptop screen.

I nodded for what? The eightieth time today and came closer to him so that every flap of my wing hit his wing.

He smiled at me and put the laptop back into his backpack.

I looked around, Fang was on my right, Angel was on my left, Gazzy was on the right of Fang, and Nudge was on the left of Angel.

I sighed and turned on the speed a bit, taking my place in front, with Fang next to me.

**A/N REVIEWWWW! : \S**


	12. Highpitched squealing

A/N: HAYLOO

**A/N: HAYLOO! MY FAITHFUL AND LOVABLE READERS!!**

**NEW CHAPPIE! Aren't you happy? :D**

**I don't know exactly what goes on when pregnant people get checked out…soooooo…?**

**Hmmmmm…?**

**Anyway…heres the new chap!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR!!**

** squiggle**

**Iggy POV.**

_Damn…it's cold in here. _I thought as I trudged through the vent, cold air making hair whip into my face.

I heard the name "Max" and bolted toward the vent that I'd hear it from.

"She will be due in about seven months ma'am." I heard a ladies voice sound.

"Perfect…what about the baby? Have we got it under control?" The director's voice. I could tell.

"For the most part…but not fully."

"Well get it fully, Ashby! Or you're gonna go just like Erickson did!"

"Yes ma'am!!" I heard her scurry off.

Oh my god. They were planned to take control of Max's baby?

Yeah right. Not now that I know.

She started to have some kind of meeting with people…and I decided that I loved Max and her baby more than I loved getting out of here.

And that's a huge love.

I had heard her say in her little meeting that it's all controlled with a remote.

While they were talking and shrieking in amazement at her, I unscrewed the screws on the vent.

Then, with no sanity at all, I swooped into the room, felt the remote being grabbed up into my hand and bolted back into the vent.

I heard several gasps and yells when I was about sixteen feet away from that room.

I heard no sound at all in another vent, so I jumped out.

Thank god, it was a hallway with a window right in front of me!

Yay!

I punched it out and flew as fast as my wings could take me.

_Now to find the Flock._

_**Try Dr. Martinez's**_

I almost fell out of the sky and died.

Whaaaaa?!

**Fang POV.**

We got to (sigh) "grammas" house in about a half an hour. Earlier than I expected.

We had our hugging ritual and then sat her down.

Max sat on my lap.

"Uhhhh mom?" Max started, looking nervous.

"Max?" She said, suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

"Uhhhh-Fang has something to tell you!" She said, rather loudly and buried her face in my shirt.

I felt my face get hot and said,

"I-uhhhh…okay. Um…Dr. Martinez, mom, me and Max wanted to get a little closer with our relationship and…" I trailed off as Max shook her head into my chest.

I growled at her.

_Fang, she said to just tell her right out. _I heard Angel's sweet voice and I immediately blurted out.

"Max is pregnant!" I felt my face get even hotter and Dr. Martinez widened her eyes to the size of dinner plates.

Max peeked at her mother and made a small squeal and buried back into my chest.

"I-I- is this true Max?" Dr. M asked.

"Yes." She managed to squeak out.

Her mom stood up and squealed too. She ran over to Max as Max reluctantly slid off my lap into a huge bear hug from Dr. M

"But I ne- you ta- che- me out." She said, muffled by the gigantic hug.

"Oh! Yes! Of course! C'mon, I've got all that stuff." She took Max into a back room. She shooed me out like I hadn't seen Max naked before…ahem…awkward…

They came out a while later and Dr. M had a clipboard.

"So, do you wanna know anything about it? Besides the fact that it's perfectly healthy and you _won't _be having eggs." She said, and laughed.

I looked over at Max and she shook her head.

"Are you sure? Like what if it's not a boy? We'll have to call it…Iggella?" Max smirked at me.

"No! I want it to be a surprise." She looked lovingly at me.

"'Kay." I looked back at Dr. M and she was shaking with excitement, reading the clipboard.

She looked up and I shook my head.

**Max POV.**

"Okay…does anyone else wanna know?" She asked eagerly.

Nudge, Gazzy and Angel raised their hands.

She went over to them and whispered so not even me or Fang could hear her.

"HOLY CRAP!" Nudge yelled. She looked at my stomach in amazement.

Holy crap…" She whisper/yelled.

I laughed at her and Fang brought his head down to meet my lips.

I gladly closed the space between our lips.

We broke apart and watched as Angel bounced up and down on the couch in excitement.

Later, we all stacked our fists and tapped the backs of hands in the hallway and went to our rooms.

I jumped onto mine and Fang's bed and he jumped in next to me.

"Hey love-err." He said, kissing my nose. I laughed at him.

"Too much mid-year eggnog?" I asked him. He scowled at me.

"I looooove you." I said, remembering the one day when "the valium was talking."

He must have remembered to, Fang had broken out into fits of laughter.

I placed myself with my back against his stomach.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, I pulled back my head to kiss him again and fell asleep.

Next day, we were gonna get headed off again. We were all in front of her house, having our little hugging ritual again.

Mom was talking to Nudge, Gazzy was excitedly talking to Angel, (Most likely about the baby.) and my hand was entwined with Fang's.

I watched as Nudge's expression turned from tired and bored to absolutely miserable, (most likely talking about Iggy.) then she was listening to my mom…she smiled the brightest smiled in the world.

I felt like I was about to cry. No, not cause she was happy again. Cause I knew it was the most authentic smile she could force.

I squeezed Fang's hand and he squeezed it back.

"Okay guys…we need to go." I hugged my mom and she whispered into my ear,

"Be careful."

"I will." I said and she hugged me tight. I could already tell she was gonna cry.

I pulled back and saw it.

_Yep…total water works._

"Tell Ella I'm sorry and I love her." I told mom. She nodded. Ella had been at a sleepover that weekend.

I picked up Total, who was too choked up to even say a word and hugged him.

"We'll be back to get you soon, 'Kay?" He nodded and sniffled.

I won't bore you with the rest of the yet again, tearful reunion.

Jeez, c'mon…no more tearful reunions for me. Never again.

Just getting too mushy, like a marshmallow.

When we were ready to kick off, Angel screamed and screamed a _really _high-pitched scream.

"Angel?!"

She ran over to me and grabbed a hold of my waist. Her eyes glossy and tears spilling out of her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, after she had screamed again.

"It's-it's-!!" She was overly excited and couldn't even talk.

She squealed with glee once again.

"Up there!" She squealed.

I looked up and at the same moment, I heard an overly missed voice say,

"Miss me?"

**A/N: I 3 Ig too much. :D**


	13. Beauty Sorry, really short

A/n I wont make you read my rambling…just read

**A/n I wont make you read my rambling…just read!! :D**

**Disclaimer: SEE LAST CHAPTER! JEEZ!**

**Max POV.**

Remember when I said I was done with all that tearful reunion crap…its soooooo mushy and making me into a marshmallow? Hmm??

Well…go put me in a smores with chocolate and gram crackers cause when I saw Iggy flying towards us, I broke down into a weeping mushy marshmallow party.

At first, I started thinking, you're dreaming, he's dead in Oklahoma, you're gonna wake up sooner or later. But when I didn't wake up, I decided it was real.

Iggy landed a couple feet from us, not cause he didn't know exactly where we were but cause you know we had to have our tearful reunion. We all just stood there for a couple seconds, letting it sink in.

Suddenly, a mocha-colored comet yelling, "IGGY!" crashed into him.

Then, we all ran to him. Hugging him and crying to him, telling him how much we missed him. **(A/N That sentence has a lot of 'him' in it. Haha.)**

We all backed up off him and Nudge threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth.

Iggy wrapped his hands around her waist and hey sat there, soaking it up and swaying a bit until they finally broke the kiss.

She laid her head on his chest and they just stood, hugging each other for a moment, while everyone was silent.

Then Nudge looked up at him and he smiled.

She punched his chest.

"Ow- what?" Iggy said, facing her direction.

"Don't. You. Ever. Leave. Me. Alone. Again." She said, sounding close to tears.

He kissed her forehead and squeezed her again.

"Jeez…get a room…" I heard Gazzy mutter and shot him a look.

After our reunion once again, we all took off. First me, then Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy and Fang.

I smiled back at my Flock, as Iggy flew to Nudge, Gazzy flew to Angel and Fang flew with me.

Now we were whole again.

What could stop us?

**Iggy POV.**

"I missed you so much." Nudge said between our kisses, her breathe heavy.

"I missed you _too _much." I said, kissing her again. We broke it and lay down next to each other.

We were in a woodsy place and I had…uhmmm…watch. Maybe hear or something.

I entwined our fingers as I lay down, looking at the black in my eyes.

"What do you look like?" I asked Nudge.

"I-uhhhh…I have really gross hair…black hair. It's all knotted and frizzy. I'm a mocha color, as you can tell…"

"Your lips are a brownish-mocha color. A little darker than mocha." I said, licking my own lips.

She laughed.

"I guess I'll go watch Fang disappear in darkness, and attract metal while watching Angel change form." She laughed again. I laughed with her.

"I heard that." Fang and Angel said in unison. We both cracked up harder.

"This is great…Angel…send me a pic of Nudge." I said smiling at her.

"You're beautiful." I told her, smiling.

**A/N Sorry for shortness. :-/**


	14. My voice broke

A/N WHATS UP

**A/N WHATS UP? New chap!! :D**

**HERE YOOU GO!**

**Ps…..I KNOW it's Iggy and I or Fang and I or Angel and I.**

**But their just the Flock, so they're gonna talk like that. Humph.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR OR THE WEBSITE !**

**Max POV.**

I woke up in our little woodsy area, cuddled closely to Fang.

"Good morning, beautiful." Fang breathed into my ear.

"Hey." I smiled up at him.

"Two months and three weeks now." I smiled brightly. I got up and rubbed my stomach.

"Can't wait." I told him. I wasn't big at all. Maybe a little bit bigger.

"I found this website…" Fang said, grabbing the laptop out of his back pack "It's called ."

"But we already have a name." I said, pouting.

"I know, but what if it's a girl? And plus, there's this thing at the bottom of the page that shows you this baby and all the weeks and stuff."

"I thought it was pretty cool so maybe you'd want to check it out." He handed me the laptop, its screen painted in pink.

"Hmmm, I like Tara…or Elianna." I looked up at Fang hopefully.

"Hm…Tara Ride…I like it." I smiled at him. "Check this out, that's how big it is. And that's how it looks."

He showed me a little shrimp thing with a spine, hands and feet.

"Whoa." I said, spinning it around to see it all. "That's…that's what's inside me?" I said, stunned. He smiled and nodded.

"Hey, Miu means beautiful feathers." I laughed. He looked on the laptop and rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, let's wake everyone up." He winked at me and helped me up.

--

We woke everyone up and Iggy made breakfast. I missed his cooking.

"Kay…I have pancakes and glasses of milk." Iggy said, motioning everyone over to the fire.

Nudge came over to Iggy and sat next to him, I sat next to Angel, and across from me were Fang and Gazzy.

"Zephyr means west winds!" I exclaimed and Fang choked on his milk.

Gazzy patted Fang on the back as he had a coughing spasm and everyone was laughing.

"Shut-ehumm-shut up!" He said, laughing too.

**Nudge POV.**

We just lazed around the whole day. Just watching the day go by.

Soon, everyone was asleep and I took first watch. Ig decided he would do the listening part.

"So…I-uh was wondering…" I watched as Ig nervously sorted his thoughts.

"Yes?" I said, patiently.

"When we check into a hotel again, do you still…I mean I still want to…?" He trailed off again. Uh…_duh _I want to.

"Of course." I said, smiling sweetly. He nodded.

I suddenly felt how awkward this silence was gonna be. So instead of just sitting there, I inched closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

He 'looked' over and kissed my hair. I sighed, content.

We sat like that for awhile, until I decided I wasn't comfortable with only a small portion of us touching.

I got up and he turned his head toward me, concern spreading over his features.

"What's wrong?" His voice sounded smooth. I didn't know where it came from but I pretended I didn't hear him.

I tiptoed over to Max and Fang, her fingers entwined with his, his other hand wrapped around her waste, hugging her to his chest.

I smiled at the cute scene. I tapped Fang's shoulder and he woke up, staring at me with an expression I couldn't understand.

"Me and Ig are really tired. Could you take over the watch?" I looked at him meaningfully.

He quickly nodded and put a finger to his lips and looked at Max.

"I'll just do the watch right here." He said his lips scarcely moving and his words barely audible.

I grinned at him thankfully and walked back to Iggy.

"Lets sleep." I breathed into Iggy's ear. I grabbed his hand, but he twisted me around so I was in front of him and held both of my hands.

"Fun, sleep." He said dully.

"Only fun when it's with you." He smirked at me as we lay down under a tree.

"I'm so glad your back." I said, turning so we were face to face. "I don't know how I lived that long without you. Thinking I'd never see you again."

"Well, here I am. Soak it up cause I could just disappear again." He grinned at me. But I had a horrified expression. I was glad that he was blind right then.

He furrowed his brows at the silence.

"Something wrong?" He asked me quietly. I shook my head and I think he felt the hair flailing around so he nodded.

I leaned up and kissed him. He moved so that I was almost under him and his face was above mine when we broke apart.

I smiled at him and brought his hand up to feel the smile.

Iggy smiled back. When we were settled back, I breathed into his ear,

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said. I happily snuggled my head into his chest, inhaling his scent.

I smiled again as I drifted into unconsciousness.

**Fang POV.**

I watched as Iggy and Nudge fell asleep and then watched the darkness around me.

Nudge had put out the fire and now there was nothing except silhouettes of bird kids and trees around me.

I squinted, straining to see through the darkness.

"But…no. I-no." Max mumbled in her sleep. I smiled and listened intently to the small words she mumbled, trying to piece them together.

"El. HAHAHAHA! NO! CLO-" I put my hand on her mouth before she could scream anymore.

"Shhh, Max. You're gonna wake up the Flock." I laughed into her ear. I could see a smile lighten her face.

"Fang." She whispered, still asleep.

"Hmm?"

"You're my love-err." She said. I laughed quietly.

"Yes, I know this." I said, trying not to laugh.

"But I looooooooove you!" she yelled. I put my hand on her mouth again.

Iggy laughed aloud.

"Wha-?" Nudge said, sleepily.

"Shhh, listen." I whispered.

"Ouch. I can fly. Fang?" I laughed hard, trying to keep quiet.

"WH-what?"

"What's that sound?" She said, suddenly serious. She woke startled and sat up, looking around.

"What sound, Max?"

"SHHH!" She said, staring blankly at me.

Then, several things happened quickly.

There was a loud humming sound behind me. Like a chainsaw.

A tree fell over onto Iggy and Nudge. Me and Max ran over to them, but then Max screamed and she was in the air, carried by something.

"Max!" I yelled, opening my wings then bulleting toward Max.

"Fang!" She yelled back, squirming in the flyboys grip. I beat my wings harder an harder with each flap. But I wasn't getting anywhere.

I just now realized that something was tugging my foot. A chain, connected to the tree that fell on Nudge and Iggy.

I screamed in rage, then closed my wings and raced back to the tree.

"You guys okay?" I yelled.

"Were okay." I heard Nudge say. I started tugging at the chain but it wouldn't come lose.

I tugged harder, bark pieces flying everywhere.

"Fang? What's happening?" I heard Gazzy's voice, sounding terrified.

"I'll explain later!" I yelled at Gazzy. I tugged and tugged at the chain. It was loose.

I opened my wings again and flew as fast as I could, feeling the chain break loose.

When I was in the air, I looked around. No Max in sight. Her screaming echoed in my head.

"DAMMIT!" I screamed.

I slowly flew back to the ground.

_I'm so stupid. So slow. What am I gonna do? What are they gonna do to her?_

I thought, as I touched back down. Everyone was looking at me worried.

"They got her-." My voice broke.


	15. A note

A/N: Hey everybody

**A/N: Hey everybody. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in foreverrrrrrrr. :(**

**I'm like moving and then im not moving and then my great-grama dies and then we pack and un-pack and then pack again to go on an airplane to California.**

**It's very hectic**

**Soooooo im really sorry and when everything's back to normal, (very soon it shall be.) I'll update allll my stories.**

**KAY!**

**LOL**

**I miss your guys' reviews!**

**Ttyl!**

**--Ashley--**


	16. Black Out

A/N Hewwo peeps

**A/N Hewwo peeps.**

**I am back-ness.**

**:D**

**Time for an overly needed update. Hahahaha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or Subway!!**

**Claimer: I own plotty!**

**Fang POV.**

I looked at my watch.

6:28…that's a little too early for the flock. But I needed to get to Max. I needed to find her somewhere.

I heard some rustling but stayed leaning against a tree. When I heard the rustling come closer I flipped around and caught the arm of the rustler.

But it was just Iggy.

"Damn Fang…and I thought _I _was paranoid." I rolled my eyes and let go of his arm.

"What are you doing up so early?" He reached into his back pocket and brought out a little remote-thing.

"They were gonna control the baby with it somehow. I stole it but don't know how we should destroy it…" He handed it to me.

I sat there, staring at it, my jaw probably an inch from the ground.

"Thanks Ig…maybe we should just crush it." I looked around for a little place that maybe we could break it. He smiled and grabbed something else from his back pocket.

"Let's melt it." He muttered, grinning evilly. I rolled my eyes, gave it to him and then peeked at my watch.

6:41…why was time moving so slow?

"That's it! Everyone let's just get up now." I yelled, and Nudge was up in one second, running next to Iggy. Angel and Gazzy sleepily made their way over to me.

"Okay guys! We need to find Max." I said.

**Max POV.**

My eyes fluttered open. There wasn't much light but I could still see, except for the fact that everything was blurry.

I tried to stand up from where I was but I fell back down.

"Ugh…" I groaned, putting my head between my knees. My stomach flipped around like an acrobat. "…morning sickness" I said aloud.

I felt the feeling in my throat but held it back as long I could. I looked around the dark room and, so conveniently, I found a bucket.

I grabbed it, feeling a little better after I threw up.

"Ew…" I said, pushing the bucket away. I looked around the room.

Straight concrete walls, a metal door, a rickety old bed, and (of course) a video camera. I flipped the bird at the camera and tried to stand up again.

I held my stomach as if to check and make sure I was still pregnant. Checking myself out, my arms, legs, wings. Only a few bruises and cuts. So I wobbled over to the bed and lay down.

And now there was nothing to do but wait…and you don't even know how boring it gets just sitting here.

_Max? Ca--ear me? _I gasped and almost fell out of the bed.

_Angel! I can't hear you that well…how far away are you guys?_

_We don't know exactly. Hey--clearer now!_

I smiled. _Yep! It sounds clearer!_

_I guess we--er_

_Angel? I can't hear you anymore, sweetie._

_Umm we--not to worr--be there soon_

_Go the other way or something! I can barely make out what you're saying!_

_Can you hear me now?_

_Yes! You guys are going the right way._

_Good! Fang wants to know if you're okay._

_I'm fine and so is the baby._

_Great! We'll track you down okay, Max?_

_Okay sweetie. I love you guys!_

_We love you too Max._

I lay back against the lumpy pillows and sighed in relief.

They are okay…

"What do I have to do to get something to eat in this joint? I'm feeding _two _avian hybrids now, ya know." I yelled at the video camera. I heard muffled voices and bustling. The door slowly creaked open.

Something was thrown in and the metal door slammed shut.

"What, no silver platter?!" I yelled, crossing the room to grab what they threw in. It was a white bag that said 'Subway' on it.

"Oh god…please don't say this has pickles on it…I'll barf! You just watch!" I yelled at the camera, slowly opening the bag.

I breathed another sigh of relief. No pickles! WOOT! I dug into that thing like they were supposed to be filming me for the Discovery channel.

Then, as I lay back down on my lumpy old bed, the air became steamy. I immediately took in a fresh breath of air and held it, shut my eyes and made my chest go up and down as if I was sleeping.

I waited for this for about ten minutes and I was ready to explode. (Thank you god for blessing us bird kids with air umm….pockets…?) I was just about to let my breath go when I cracked my eye open the tiniest bit to see all of the steam was gone.

I slowly let the air depart from my lungs and let in another breathe of beautiful, clean air.

Just as I expected, three white coats came in, thinking its okay to take me somewhere since I'm asleep.

Keyword-thinking.

I bounced off the mattress and opened my wings, flapping once, and bulleted through the door under two seconds.

I heard the gasps and curses but I kept flying down the hallway. Sirens blaring at me, and out of nowhere, there's five bird kids at the end of this hallway.

"Max!" I heard Nudge yell.

"C'mon! Up and Away! We need to find the exit." They all jumped up and opened their wings.

I don't know if you know this…but schools are huge. You can't find an exit anywhere!

We finally turned into some sort of experimenting lab, and I landed.

"I'm…tired…" I huffed, feeling the full effects of being pregnant. **A/N: LOL. My aunt told me to add that in.**

I looked over at the Flock but they were looking at something else. I turned my head to see what was sooooo marvelous and there it was.

A huge, glowing….thing. It looked shiny, and crystal like. I couldn't tear my gaze away from it.

"What's going on?" Iggy asked, frustrated.

"There is a giant ruby, or diamond or emerald in the middle of the room." Nudge said.

"Oh." He huffed, frowning.

"I wonder what it is…" I said, taking a step closer. Fang held my shoulder tightly.

"We don't know what it could do." He muttered, spinning me around to face him. I opened my mouth to respond, but Nudge yelled,

"Angel, don't!" Everyone turned to see Angel with her twinkling eyes and her hand reach up to touch it. Before I could shout anything, her finger closed the spaced between her and the gigantic rock.

I flinched back and Fang put his arms protectively around me. But nothing happened. Angel furtively jammed her finger onto the crystal, but still nothing changed.

"Well that was dramat-" Before Fang could even finish, we were all blown back by something and everything went dark.

**A/N: LOL**

**ANOTHER CLIFFIE! Cos you guys love this story too much to hate me!!...**

**Right?**


	17. Side effects?

A/N UPDATE

**A/N OMG! OKAY! I'm sooooo sorry all my readers. You'll never forgive me TT**

**I've been quite busy and I can't believe I left you on such a cliff hanger. :O**

**Sooooo very sorry!!**

**Happy now!! :D**

**Anywhoooo! Here's an update!! I lovee you guys!!**

**x**

**Disclaimer: see last chap!!**

**Fang POV.**

_Fang…_

I groaned, hearing someone call my name. Where am I?

I felt around me, it felt cold underneath my hands. Hard and cold…like…lab floors.

_Fang! Wake up!_

It was someone's voice, but whose? Wasn't I already awake? I heard a bunch of people talking.

Oh…duh, it was the Flock.

I slowly opened my eyes, focusing them on an anxious Max.

"Oh god, Fang! You're not supposed to scare a pregnant girl!" I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"What the hell happened?" I said, looking around.

"I have no idea, but were still in the school! We need to get out of here. Up and Away guys!" Then, as we all ran out of the room like confused chickens, Nudge found a window. I punched it out and flew into the air.

Next Nudge flew out, then The Gasman, Angel, Iggy, and Max.

Max flew up beside me.

"What was _that_?" She asked, looking at me worried.

"God knows, lets just hope we don't develop a third eye." I joked. She eased and smiled.

**Angel POV. (A/N :o) **

"—and so it was like totally fun and I really want to do it again. Don't you want to Angel?! Well it reminds me of that one time when we were at New York and, OH! New York! That reminds me of this awesome TV show, it's amazing. You should see it! They all live in New York and they are all Friends! That's why they call it- hey Angel! Are you listening to a word I say?"

"Ulp…" I made a weird sound, I don't know why, but I didn't feel too good.

"Angel? You okay? You look a little green." She said, rubbing my cheek.

I smiled big.

"Yup! I'm okay! I just need to go to Max real quick. Be right back." Nudge smiled and nodded.

I quickly glided to Max and Fang. They were talking about something called "condoms" and how Fang didn't have any.

_Hey Max! Is that candy? _She looked over at me with big eyes. Fang seemed to understand and looked at me too.

"Um…yes Angel…that's a candy." She said, laughing a little bit.

"Ooh! I want some condoms!" All the Flock except Gazzy looked at me weird.

Before anyone said anything, my stomach lurched again.

"Ulp." That noise came from my throat this time, and I threw my hands to my mouth.

"Angel?!" Max's concerned voice was close to me.

"Ugh, Max…" I said, squinting my eyes and looking up at her.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I don't feel good." I said, snapping my wings shut. Max caught me before I even stated to fall.

"C'mon guys, let's land!" She yelled over the wind.

"I'm sorry, Max." I said, cuddling my head against her chest as I shivered.

"It's fine! We were gonna land soon anyway."

**Max POV.**

"She's burning up." I said quietly, to Fang. He looked over at her.

We had landed at an abandon beach, and put a few of our windbreakers with her so she wouldn't get her curls all sandy.

"Well what should we do?" He said, looking back at me, only to glance back at Angel.

I bit my lip.

"Get medicine? Maybe there's a convenient store around here…" Fang stared at me.

"Do you think this is something from that…thing? At the school?"

"I hope not…I'm sure it's just a cold…she'll be fi-"

"Oh MY GODS!" Nudge yelled. Everyone turned toward her.

"Nudge?" I said, taking a step towards her.

"I…can't see." She said, poking at her opened eyes.

And there we were…

everyone with a jaw that reached their knees.

"You guys?" She said, tears spilling from her eyes. Iggy instantly ran over and grabbed her into a hug.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'll help you…" Iggy cooed in her ear. I turned to Fang. He was as surprised as everyone else.

"It's- its side effects." I whispered. He nodded and looked around.

"Uh…Max?" Angel said, coming up behind me.

"Sweetie, you should go lay down…" My eyes traveled to her hands…behind her back.

"What did you do?" I asked, eyeing her.

"Uh…well…" She brought her hands to her front, holding what looked like Nudge's windbreaker…can't be sure with all the **burn marks.**

"What?!" I shouted. She covered her ears.

"I don't know! My hands were really hot and so was my head! And my feet! And I was holding it cause I was hot but I was shivery and then it was like this!" She held it up.

I stared weakly at the charred material. Sighing, I took it from her and shoved it at Fang.

"What?!" He asked, grabbing Nudge's used-to-be yellow windbreaker.

"Angel is now a fireball!" I yelled, falling to the ground and bending my legs up to my chest.

"And Nudge is now the _perfect _match for Iggy! What's next? Are you going to be purple with green polka dots? Is Gazzy gonna lose his feathers? Am I gonna lose the baby-?" My voice broke and I put my head between my knees.

I felt Fang's arm snake around my shoulders.

"Hey, we'll be fine! Let's go to Dr. Martinez's tomorrow! You can go see your mom and we can all get a little check-up." He put his other hand lightly on my stomach. "All of us."

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

_God, I hope he doesn't turn purple with green spots…_


	18. Sad a note

Sorry

**Sorry. :(**

**I've given one of my fanfics to a user named ****LovelyBlackPetals.**

**She's going to go along with it since I'm not gonna be on fanfic anymore.**

**Sorry again.**

**-Ash**


	19. link

Heres Black petals' link

Heres Black petals' link.

/u/1645401/

Sorry!

Don't be mad at me! ;(


End file.
